


The Assistant

by Madangel19



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Based Off of a Dream, Blood Drinking, Captivity, Child Death, Gen, Mind Control, Torture, Vampires, Violence, robot vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: When Sam finds out about a secret side of The Spine, she decides to help him out





	1. The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally back! After so many months on hiatus, I was inspired to write after having an awesome spg dream about vampire!Spine  
> Enjoy!

Sam had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she walked down one of the many long hallways of Walter manor. Something didn't feel right at all. Something was off as she passed by some Walter workers muttering amongst themselves as she walked by them. She couldn't make out what they were saying but heard The Spine mentioned along with something about hunger. She could only imagine what was going on.

She stopped when she came across the door to the Hall of Wires. There was a red and black "Keep Out" sign in front of it that she had never seen before. There was a strange loud hum coming from the other side that sparked her curiosity. She was told to never go in there unless absolutely necessary, but something drew her closer.

With a sigh, she opened the door and walked in. Everything was red in the room besides the black wires hanging from the ceiling and crawling on the walls. The first thing she noticed was a sickly sweet smell coming from somewhere.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked as she walked in further.

The door slammed shut behind her as a hiss filled the air. She swallowed and went deeper into the room. There was a tangle of wires in one of the far corners that got her attention. That strange smell was coming from there.

She got closer and pushed away more wires and noticed movement within. There was something silver mixed in with the black wires.

"Stay back," a familiar deep voice grumbled. Sam froze at the voice and watched as the wires came loose to reveal The Spine's snakelike form wrapped around the limp body of what looked like a maid. Her eyes were wide in terror as he pulled away from her neck and glared at Sam with red eyes.

"You weren't supposed to see this, Miss Sam," he muttered.

"Y-Y-You…You killed her," Sam stammered as she backed away from him. She felt some wires wrap around her waist and keep her in place. She gasped and tried to struggle as The Spine slithered away. She watched as he slithered over to his headless chassis reclined in a chair and became one with it.

"Why? Why did you do this?" She demanded. She cried out as she was yanked out of the tangle of wires and into the open and in front of The Spine. She shivered as she thought of what he would do next. He was going to kill her and no one would know about it.

"I…I was hungry, Miss Sam. It had to be done," he said.

Sam stared at him in disbelief for a moment. Robots couldn't eat and they certainly wouldn't eat the same way he was eating. Unless...

"Are you….No, that's impossible," she murmured.

"What's impossible, dear?" The Spine asked, flashing her a toothy smile. She noticed some of his teeth were pointier than usual.

"A vampire," she said, staring at him in awe. She had so many questions.

"Do the others know? How did this happen?" She suddenly asked, making him chuckle bit.

"Yes, the others know, dear. Peter believes it's some kind of virus or something, but he's not too sure," The Spine explained. He paused when a grumbling sound came from his stomach, making him grimace.

"I didn't mean to kill that maid. She got too close and I was desperate," he said, glancing back at the tangle of wires with a guilty look in his eyes. Sam backed away a bit, afraid that he might attack her.

"You're not going to eat me, are you?" She asked.

"There's no need to, dear. The maid will hold me off for a short while," he said, smirking at her fearfulness.

Sam wasn't sure what to do now. The maid didn't deserve to die, but he needed to feed.

"What do you usually eat?" She questioned.

"Mice. There's a lot of those around here, but they're never enough," he sighed.

"I….I think I can help you," Sam said, thinking of her new plan for him.

"If you're going to offer me your wrist or your neck, then I'm not doing it, dear. You're too important here," he replied.

"That's not what I was going to say. I can bring you your food," she explained. She could tell from the happy gleam in his eyes that he liked the plan.

"Tell me more, dear," he crowed, sitting down in his armchair to listen.


	2. One Month Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam brings in another group of unknowing victims a month after engaging in her plan to help The Spine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Creepiness

"You guys are gonna love this. Private shows at the manor are really rare nowadays," Sam chimed as she led the group of three excited young adults and a small child toward Walter manor. They chattered amongst themselves, oblivious to their fate. She hummed a tune to herself as she walked up to the gate and opened it.

"We're going around the back. There's a smaller house nearby where the show will be," she explained while going around the side of the manor. She looked up and noticed Rabbit watching from her window. She smiled down at her, giving her a thumbs up before disappearing.

"Here we are," she said as they walked up to the secondary house. It used to be a servants quarters from long ago, but now it was used for additional housing even though barely anyone used it.

"Are we gonna see the robots?" The little girl asked excitedly.

"Of course, Sara. This is so exciting!" One of the adults, a young woman, crowed. Sam couldn't really tell if she was her mother, sister, or friend, but it didn't really matter.

Sam led them into the house and led them into the designated waiting room. The adults took a look around at the room and sat down in the chairs provided.

"Is this where the show will be?" A man asked.

Sam didn't say anything and went to another door which led into the room where the feedings would take place. She knocked on it and heard footsteps approaching.

"The Spine will see you know," she said while standing to the side as The Spine entered. There was a collective gasp of surprise and awe at the sight of him, including an excited giggle from little Sara.

The Spine frowned at the sight of Sara and shot a glare at Sam. His eyes were flickering between green and red before going back to green

"I told you it breaks my heart when you bring in little ones," he muttered before turning his attention back to the excited group.

"They insisted she come," Sam explained, watching on as Sara squealed and ran forward to stand in front of The Spine.

"You're The Spine! You're so cool and awesome!" She chimed, making him chuckle as he ruffled her hair.

"You're a sweet one, dear," he crowed.

"Get back here, Sara. Give the poor guy some space," the woman scolded. Sara pouted and went back to her.

Sam braced herself for what might come next. She reached into her pocket and felt her stun gun. She would need it just in case.

"Well, it looks you four were lucky enough to run into my assistant here. There is no show tonight. That was a lie," he said, his eyes going red. The group stared at him in disbelief before one of the guys stepped forward.

"What do ya mean there's no show? We gave that bitch a hundred dollars to come here!" He yelled in his face. The Spine remained calm before reaching up and grabbing the man by his neck with ease.

"I wanted to make this simple, but you are rude and brutish. You're not worth drinking," he hissed as he simply squeezed. There was a loud crack followed by the scream of the group. Sam went to the door were they came from and stood there with her stun gun out as they ran to her.

"There's no need to run, guys. Let's just get this over with," she said.

"Let us out!" The woman screeched, holding a crying Sara close to her. Sam only shook her head in response and turned the stun gun on.

"What's happening, Michelle?" Sara whimpered as they backed away.

"You are all helping me survive by being my biweekly dinner. I promise it will be quick and painless for each of you if you comply," The Spine explained while tossing the man's limp body to the side. Sara cried out in agony at the action.

"I don't wanna be eaten!" She cried, hugging Michelle. Sam sighed softly. She hated seeing this happen.

"It'll be okay, little one. You can be the first one if you wish and get it over with. We'll just go to the next room and I'll get you nice and comfy. I might even sing you a song if you'd like. What do you think?" He asked, kneeling down to face the poor child. Sara cried and buried her face in Michelle's skirt.

"Stay away!" Michelle hissed while kicking him away. The Spine grumbled at himself and straightened up as he glared at her.

"There's nowhere for you folks to go. You are all going to die one way or another. I just want each of you to be as comfortable as possible. I really don't want to use force," The Spine said, crossing his arms as he watched them.

"Just do what the man wants. There's a tray of anesthetics in that room for you. You won't feel a thing," Sam explained.

The adults were very uneasy as they muttered amongst themselves. Sara looked up at them with a hopeful look in her eyes before looking over at The Spine in fear.

"Take her first. I don't want to deal with her crying while we wait," Michelle muttered as she pushed Sara forward. Sara gasped and tried to run back to her before The Spine clamped a hand down on her shoulder, keeping her in place.

"What an awful guardian you are," The Spine replied, shaking his head in disapproval at Michelle. He then turned his attention back to Sara and smiled charmingly at her.

"Let's go, little one," he purred while leading her into the other room.

Sam shut the door behind him and stood by it, listening in. She watched the other two as they sat down and started talking to each other in hushed voices. She looked into the door window and watched as the scene played out between the two.

 

Sara's mind was racing as she walked into the mostly empty room. There was a couch in the middle of the room along with a tray table full of sharp-looking needles. She wondered why she was even brought here and began crying as she thought about dying. She didn't want this. She just wanted to go home with Michelle and her friends.

"Wanna go home," she whimpered, squirming under his grip.

"I know you do, but that's not gonna happen, little one. Here, come sit with me," The Spine replied while letting her go. He went over to the couch and sat down, patting the space next to him. Sara looked back at the shut door and around the room for any sign of escape or help. There was nothing.

Sniffling, she went over and sat next to him, refusing to look at him and staring at her feet. All that was racing through her mind was the thought of going home and that this was just some nightmare or sick prank.

"Aw, don't be like that, little one. It's not going to be so bad. It's like…going to sleep. You might even go to a nice place when you pass over," The Spine cooed while patting her back. Sara flinched at his touch and scooted away from him. She wanted him to get it over with, but was terrified of what was going to happen next.

"I'm scared," she murmured.

"I know, little one. I really hate it when my assistant brings in young ones like you, but I have no other choice now," he replied.

"I…Is it gonna hurt?" Sara asked, looking up at him. She saw his red eyes and felt a wave of calm rush over her despite her fear.

"It won't hurt a bit, dear. I just give you your medicine and you'll fall right asleep," he crowed. Sara noticed his core glowing bright from under his shirt and could feel its warmth emanating from it. A small smile formed on her lips as she crawled onto his lap and rested her head on his chest. The core was warm and the soft hum from it made her drowsy.

"There we go. Nice and cozy, yes?" He asked. Sara only nodded in response. She winced when she felt a sharp pain like a bee sting in her shoulder, but it quickly went away as a nice relaxing sensation came over her.

"Sleepy," Sara murmured as she cuddled closer. The Spine hummed a tune as he gently rocked back and forth, holding her head close to his chest. She soon could barely feel anything.

"Go to sleep, little one," The Spine purred.

Sara smiled sleepily and did as she was told. She listened to the hum of his core and the sounds from within his chassis. She heard a soft hiss from The Spine and felt a strange pressure in her wrist. She tried to open her eyes, but her vision was blurry. She couldn't see much except for The Spine's head over her outstretched arm. Blood was dripping down her hand and falling off her fingertips. It felt strange and she wanted to pull her arm away, but she soon felt warm as darkness closed in on her.

 

Sam sighed as she looked away. He was going to take his time with this one. She noticed Michelle glaring at her and sighed.

"He doesn't like it when I bring in kids. Too young and full of life despite telling me their blood is the sweetest," she muttered, stretching a bit. It was late and she just wanted to get some sleep now.

"You're all sick. You can't get away with this," Michelle growled.

"We can, ma'am. No one will be looking for you guys. No one will truly care. That's why I chose you guys," Sam said, smirking at her.

"Fuck you," Michelle replied, her hands balling up into fists.

Sam shook her head and went back to looking into the other room. The Spine was still feeding, but it was clear Sara was dead by now.

"Poor girl. Are you her sister?" Sam asked, not taking her eyes off of The Spine.

"Cousin. I had to take care of her when her mama died," Michelle said.

"Is that why you gave her up so easily?" Sam questioned. There was no response from Michelle at that.

They were quiet after that. Sam pulled out her phone and began browsing the internet as the others began muttering amongst themselves. She could hear Michelle start to cry, but that was none of her business.

Moments passed and she could hear The Spine's footsteps from the other side of the door. She looked into the window and saw him walking out another door with the pale, limp body of Sara in his arms. He soon came back and Sam stood to the side as he opened the door.

"Who's next?" He asked while wiping away some blood from his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon!


	3. One Month Later: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Michelle and her friend? You'll soon find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Electric shock torture

Michelle immediately pushed her male companion forward to his surprise.

"What the hell, Michelle?" The man exclaimed while trying to lash out at her. He was stopped as The Spine grabbed him and held him back.

"There's no need for that, sir. She will receive her punishment in due time," he muttered while shooting Michelle a deadly glare. Michelle shivered and backed away until hit the wall. Sam smirked. She could remember the last time someone was unruly. The mess after was just a nightmare to clean.

"Shall we, sir?" The Spine asked while leading the man into the room and shutting the door behind him.

Sam went to stand before the door and watched Michelle. She could only imagine what was going on in her head. She was eager to watch The Spine punish her properly.

"I hope he takes his time with you," she crowed after a few minutes. Michelle was silent before sitting on the floor.

Sam turned to see what was going on in the other room and saw that The Spine was busy draining the man who was slumped over now. The Spine caught her eye and paused to smile a toothy smile at her. Sam smiled back, blushing a bit before turning away.

"Not much longer now," she chimed.

"Can I at least get a last meal? I'm starving," Michelle said.

"No," Sam replied, giggling at the angry look in her eyes. Her hands balled up into fists as she stood up, but unclenched them when the door opened and The Spine came back in.

"What's going on in here, ma'am?" He asked while wiping off his mouth.

"Nothing," Michelle murmured, hugging herself and looking away.

"That's good to hear. Would you kindly come into the next room, dear?" He asked while motioning for her to come forward. Michelle stayed where she was, sinking back to the floor again.

"I won't. You can't make me," she muttered.

"Is that so? I think we can certainly make you. I usually don't play with my food, but I think I can make an exception," he crowed, a cruel smile forming on his black lips as he nodded to Sam. Sam smiled back and felt something come over her as she pulled out her stun gun and went over to Michelle with it held out.

"Keep that shit away from me!" She screamed while trying to defend herself by keeping her hands out. Big mistake.

Upon coming into contact with the stun gun, Sam activated it and sent a shock through her, making her scream and fall to the floor. Sam giggled and went to stand over her, holding the gun to her neck and sending more shocks through her.

"S-S-Sto-o-op!" Michelle stammered as she tried to push her away, but was only met with more electric shocks.

"You're a horrible guardian, dear. You deserve this," The Spine said, watching on curiously before continuing, "Let's see how much you can take."

"No!" Michelle cried as Sam turned up the power and held the gun to her neck. She tried to crawl away, but was unsuccessful as Sam stunned her. This continued on for a few moments before The Spine eventually pulled Sam away from Michelle.

"I think that's enough, dear. She's ready," he crowed. Sam nodded and felt that strange sensation go away. She shook her head and saw Michelle sprawled out on the floor, weeping softly and trembling. She stared up at them with terror in her eyes and started crawling for the entrance where she came from.

"She's a determined one," The Spine chuckled as he sauntered over to the door and stood in front of it, kneeling to properly face her.

"G-Go a-a-away," she whimpered while attempting to smack him across the face.

"I think it's time we go into the next room, dear. What do you think?" He asked, holding up her chin to force her to look him in the eye. Michelle tried to pull away but froze as she stared into his eyes. She smiled dreamily and nodded in agreement.

"That's much better," he crowed while picking her up and taking her to the other room. Sam went in since there was no need to guard the door. She sat next to them on the couch and watched on eagerly.

"I don't think we'll be needing your medicine. What do you think, dear?" He asked while putting Michelle in a sitting position. Michelle giggled to herself and shook her head in response.

"That's the spirit, dear," he crowed while pulling her a bit closer. He pushed away some hair from her neck, exposing her flesh.

Sam watched on in awe as he make quick work of biting down on Michelle's neck and began feeding again. She saw the dreamy look in her eyes immediately turn to terror as she was immediately pulled out of her dream-like state.

"N-No," she murmured weakly, making no effort to stop him. Sam smiled as she watched the life in her eyes start to fade away as she became weaker and weaker before slumping over. The Spine continued to feed until he eventually stopped and licked his lips, letting Michelle's lifeless body fall to the floor.

"How'd she taste?" Sam asked curiously.

"A bit bitter, but that was to be expected from a person like her," he said while straitening his vest a bit and wiping away any stray blood with his handkerchief.

Sam nodded, imagining what it would be like to be him. It sounded nice besides not being able to go out during the day.

"Don't even think about it, dear. You don't want to be like this," The Spine said while picking up Michelle's limp body and going into the other room to dispose of her. Sam sighed. He was right, but it was nice to think about.

"Let's get back to the manor, dear. The others are waiting for me to show up for rehearsal," The Spine said as he returned. Sam nodded and followed him out. She looked forward to the next feeding.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boi. What does Sam have in mind?


End file.
